dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Seksualność i małżeństwa
right|250px|thumb|[[Cammen i Gheyna]] Ludność w całym Thedas w różny sposób postrzega kwestie seksualności i małżeństw. Wspólnym dla wszystkich grup poglądem jest, że małżeństwo to nie tyle wynik romantycznych uniesień, co obowiązek wobec rodziny. Poglądy Dalijczycy Niewiele wiadomo o samych Dalijczykach, podobnie jak o ich poglądach na seksualność i małżeństwa. Wydaje się, że w tych kwestiach zbliżeni są bardziej do Fereldeńczyków niż do innych kultur, jak np. Orlezjanie. Oznacza to, że związki buduje się u nich znacznie wolniej, traktując je bardzo poważnie. Po wejściu w dorosłość mogą wybrać towarzysza przeciwnej płci, z którym „związują” się na całe życia. Nie wiadomo, jak Dalijczycy zapatrują się na związki jednopłciowe, można jednak przypuszczać, że choć nie są one zakazane, nie są pożądane, jako że Dalijczycy są wymierającą rasą. Jak większość kultur, dalijskie elfy nie popierają związków międzyrasowych, co jest dla nich zakazane – związanie się z człowiekiem może skutkować nawet koniecznością opuszczenia swojego klanu. Wynika to zapewne zarówno z dawnych urazów, jak i z faktu, że coraz mniej jest Dalijczyków czystej krwi. Krasnoludy z Orzammaru Krasnoludy z Orzammaru, zwłaszcza szlachcice, znane są z poliamorii, czyli posiadania wielu kochanek. Chociaż krasnolud może mieć tylko jedną żonę, wielu szlachciców utrzymuje konkubiny, które stanowią część rodu i odnotowywane są w Skulptorium. Krasnolud przyjmuje rolę społeczną rodzica tej samej co on płci, dlatego wielu bezkastowców płodzi dzieci ze szlachcicami, mając nadzieję, że ich dziecko również należeć będzie do stanu szlacheckiego. Ze względu na ciągłe zagrożenie ze strony mrocznych pomiotów i nieustającą walkę z nimi, co naraża krasnoludy na wyginięcie, każde dziecko stanu szlacheckiego uważane jest za błogosławieństwo, dlatego szlachcice rzadko odrzucają propozycje bezkastowców. Jeżeli kobieta z gminu urodzi szlachcicowi dziewczynkę, będzie ona należała do pospólstwa i prawdopodobnie nie zostanie uznana. W przypadku pozostania u szlachcica, naraża on swój ród na ostracyzm. Magowie Ze względu na status wyrzutków, magowie nie są skrępowani moralnością tradycyjnych społeczeństw, w związku z czym cieszą się większą niż inni wolnością seksualną, jednak zależy to od Kręgu, w którym wychowywany jest mag. Przykładowo Anders wyraża zdziwienie, że Emil de Launcet z Kręgu w Kirkwall w wieku 24 lat wciąż jest prawiczkiem, co jest nie do pomyślenia w Kręgu fereldeńskim. Magów zniechęca się do zawierania małżeństw i płodzenia potomstwa (jednak formalnie nie zabrania się im tego), jako że ich dzieci z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa również będą posiadać magiczne umiejętności. Jedna z rozmów pomiędzy Wynne a Alistairem sugeruje, że magowie mają łatwy dostęp do pewnej formy kontroli urodzin lub aborcji, prawdopodobnie aby nie dopuścić do spłodzenia zbyt dużej ilości dzieci posługujących się magią. Dzieci, u których wykryto magiczne umiejętności, natychmiast przenoszone są do Kręgu Maginów w innym kraju, gdzie z dala od biologicznych pod okiem Zakonu rodziców uczy się je kontrolować swoje moce. Magowie i niemagowie, którzy nie chcą rozstawać się ze swoimi dziećmi, czasami ukrywają je przed Zakonem, szkoląc je we własnym zakresie (jak np. Malcolm Hawke) lub zatrudniając do tego celu apostatę (jak np. arlessa Izolda). W Imperium Tevinter dzieci posiadające magiczne zdolności wita się z wielką radością i są powodem do dumy. Miejskie elfy Wśród miejskich elfów małżeństwo jest rytuałem przejścia – najwspanialszą rzeczą, która odróżnia dzieci od dorosłych. Dzieci z reguły swatane są przez rodziców i starszyznę obcowiska, a państwo młodzi często po raz pierwszy widzą się dopiero podczas ceremonii ślubnej. Powszechne jest zawieranie zaręczyn pomiędzy rodzinami z innych obcowisk, aby zapewnić handel międzymiastowy, poprawić relacje z innymi, jak również sprowadzić nowych mieszkańców do obcowiska. Ceremonie ślubne wymagają zgodny Zakonu i są odprawiane przez zakonnych duchownych. W środowiskach, w których niewiele jest okazji do świętowania, śluby traktowane są jako ważne wydarzenia, podczas których cała dzielnica oddaje się ucztowaniu i zabawie. Orlais Orlezjańscy arystokraci znani są z hedonizmu i ekstrawagancji, zaś kontakty seksualne z wieloma partnerami obojga płci nie są wśród nich niczym niezwykłym. Pospólstwo wykazuje dużo mniejszą tolerancję wobec takich praktyk, przynajmniej publicznie. Według powieści Utracony tron cesarz Florian rzekomo miał romans ze swoim kuzynem Meghrenem, wskutek czego Meghren w atmosferze skandalu wygnany został do Fereldenu. Tym niemniej skandal wywołał fakt pokrewieństwa pomiędzy kochankami, a nie to, że byli tej samej płci. Qunari Qunari nie zawierają małżeństw ani nie miewają kochanków, ponieważ najważniejsza dla nich jest więź z towarzyszami, a płodzenie potomstwa rzadko ma związek z miłością. Chociaż są zdolni do przeżywania uczuć i zawierania uczuciowych więzi, nie manifestują tego poprzez seks, w przeciwnym razie są nawracani przez Ben-Hassrath. Dla qunari symbolem więzi jest ofiarowanie sobie amuletu kadana zrobionego z przepołowionego zęba smoka. Tamassrans przechowuje szczegółowe dane genealogiczne wszystkich qunari i na ich podstawie wybiera pary, które powinny mieć ze sobą potomstwo. Qunari nie uznają krzyżowania się pomiędzy rasami, zaś więzi rodzinne nie są znane w ich społeczeństwie. Dzieci wychowywane są przez Tamassrans, a następnie przydzielane do odpowiednich prac. Qunari odczuwają jednak pociąg płciowy, toteż tal-vashoth mogą swobodnie uprawiać seks z przedstawicielami różnych ras, bez względu na płeć partnerów. Szara Straż Chociaż Szarym Strażnikom nie zabrania się zawierania ślubów, rzadko kiedy decydują się oni na zawarcie związku. Ponieważ żyją krócej niż inni ludzie, nie są odpowiednimi kandydatami na rodziców albo partnerów do wieloletnich związków. Jeżeli nie zginą w walce z pomiotami, ze względu na skażenie ich krwią rzadko dożywają wieku średniego. Większość Szarych Strażników poświęca swoje krótkie życia na wypełnieniu obowiązków, do których się zobowiązali, co pozostawia im niewiele czasu na pogoń za miłością i założeniem rodziny. Co więcej, skażenie krwią pomiotów sprawia, że większość Strażników jest bezpłodnych. Tym niemniej, w powieści Dragon Age: Powołanie Strażniczka Genevieve i Strażnik Guy są narzeczeństwem. Szarzy Strażnicy cieszą się jednak reputacją wprawnych kochanków – jednym z najbardziej znanych Strażników, o którego sprawności seksualnej i łatwości w nawiązywaniu relacji z kobietami krążą legendy, był Garahel, który zabijając arcydemona zakońćzył Czwartą Plagę. Przez wielu mieszkańców Thedas Strażnicy uważani są za pociągających. Zakon Według Pieśni Światła, Andrasta zawarła duchowy związek ze Stwórcą. Wszyscy andriastiańscy duchowni są zatem symbolicznie związani ze Stwórcą i zobowiązani do życia w celibacie. Według Zakonu małżeństwo to zarówno celebrowanie tradycji, jak i decyzja praktyczna. Wiążąc się z odpowiednią osobą, można zyskać wartościowe koneksje, poprawić swój status społeczny czy zapewnić stabilność finansową tak małżonkom, jak i ich rodzinom. Miłość nie jest konieczna, aby małżeństwo okazało się owocne, jest jednak pożądana, ponieważ wzmacnia więź pomiędzy małżonkami. Zakon dopuszcza anulowanie małżeństw, ale nie rozwody jako takie. Rytuały małżeńskie Zakon Andrastianom ślubów udzielają wielebne matki. Zwyczajem jest odprawianie wieczoru kawalerskiego. Próby wartości Wśród Daliczyków mężczyzna musi dowieść kochance swojej wartości, sprawdzając się jako myśliwy. Wiano Jak sugeruje Avelina próbując usidlić Donnika, wśród andriastian istnieje również system posagu. Avelina przypuszcza, że trzy kozy i snopek pszenicy zaniesione matce Donika powinny zadośćuczynić tradycji wiana. Wśród miejskich elfów posag jest jeszcze ważniejszy. Małżeństwa zawierane są pomiędzy przedstawicielami obcowisk, zaś wiano ma zadośćuczynić mieszkańcom obcowiska utratę członka społeczności. Posag funkcjonuje również wśród krasnoludów – Dagna wspomina, że jej ojciec chce ją sprzedać za jak najwyższy posag. Swatanie Instytucja swata funkcjonuje w wielu kulturach Thedas – od qunari, poprzez aranżowanie małżeństw ludzkich szlachciców, po śluby miejskich elfów. Zwłaszcza miejskie elfy korzystają ze swatów, aby znaleźć partnerów w odległych obcowiskach, co ma umocnić więzy pomiędzy nimi. Wiele miejskich elfów spotyka swoją drugą połówkę dopiero w dniu ślubu. W obcowiskach hahrenowie mogą pomóc zaaranżować ślub osieroconym elfom lub wyręczyć bądź wspomóc w tym rodziców państwa młodych. W Tevinterze potężne rody często aranżują sobą małżeństwa sobą, żeby w ich wyniku urodzili się „idealni” magowie. Podobnie postępują qunari, dobierając pary na podstawie drzew genealogicznych, aby spłodzić jak najbardziej wartościowego członka społeczności. Związki jednopłciowe right|250px|thumb|[[Inkwizytor romansujący z Dorianem]] Związki jednopłciowe nie są zakazane ani piętnowane w żadnej części Thedas, aczkolwiek w niektórych kręgach zachowania homoseksualne są niepożądane – ale nie karane czy zabraniane – ze względów praktycznych. Dotyczy to przede wszystkim Dalijczyków i krasnoludów – jako że stanowią wymierające rasy, bardzo ważna jest dla nich reprodukcja i podtrzymanie gatunku. Związki tej samej płci nie są pożądane również wśród szlachciców, ponieważ brak potomka może doprowadzić do walk o sukcesję, w skrajnych przypadkach przeradzających się w wojnę. Tym niemniej nie jest to regułą – powszechnie wiadomo, że arl Redcliffe Jacen Guerrin przez wiele lat znajdował się w związku z sir Corramem. Żona arla popierała ich związek, a po śmierci Corrama z jej rozkazu odprawiony został obrządek pogrzebowy, w którym szlachcica pożegnano ze wszelkimi honoramiKodeks: Wielka Villa Leśna. W Imperium Tevinter związki jednopłciowe wśród szlachty są z reguły ukrywane, chociaż wśród niewolników homoseksualizm jest bardzo pożądany. Wśród qunari osoby uprawiające seks z przedstawicielami tej samej płci są nawracane, tak samo jak osobnicy kopulujący z przedstawicielami przeciwnej płci bez pozwolenia tamassran. Wśród qunari istnieje pojęcie aqun-athlok, czyli osoby transpłciowej. Nie wiadomo, czy którakolwiek z ras lub kultur dopuszcza małżeństwa osób tej samej płci – scenarzyści odpowiadając na pytania fanów stwierdzili, że nie ma żadnych dowodów na istnienia takich małżeństw, ani na to, że takowe nie istnieją. W Inkwizycji podczas romansu z Żelaznym Bykiem Inkwizytor może żartobliwie zagaić o ślub – chociaż cała sytuacja jest jedynie żartem, Byka przeraża możliwość wejścia w związek małżeński, co może sugerować, że w pewnych kulturach mogą być one sankcjonowane. Potwierdzać zdaje się to kolejna rozmowa z Żelaznym Bykiem w dodatku Intruz, gdzie Byk stwierdza, że po zażegnaniu zagrożenia zalegalizuje związek z Inkwizytorem w sposób, jaki Inkwizytor uzna za stosowny. Związki międzyrasowe right|150px|thumb|[[Michel de Chevin, potomek człowieka i elfa]] Związki międzyrasowe są możliwe, ale piętnowane przez większość społeczności. Współczynnik urodzin dzieci mających rodziców różnych ras jest bardzo niski w porównaniu z ilością dzieci rodzących się ze związków przedstawicieli tej samej rasy. Ogromną wagę do krzyżowania się z osobnikami tego samego gatunku przywiązują elfy, ponieważ dzieci urodzone z ich związku z człowiekiem wyglądem przypominają człowieka i nie cieszą się szacunkiem elfów czystej krwi. Elf, który doczeka się dziecka z człowiekiem, ryzykuje wydaleniem ze społeczności. Dziecko człowieka i krasnoluda jest półkrasnoludem, wyższym od krasnoluda, ale niższym od człowieka. Dzieci pochodzące z takich związków są niezwykłą rzadkością, ponieważ krasnoludy nie są zbyt liczną rasą, zaś większość z nich żyje pod ziemią i unika kontaktów z obcymi. Związanie się z przedstawicielem innego gatunku może okryć hańbą nie tylko krasnoluda, ale też całą jego rodzinę. Dodatkowo współczynnik urodzin wśród krasnoludów jest bardzo niski ze względu na wielowiekowe narażenie na skażenie związane z bliskością mrocznych pomiotów, dlatego krzyżowanie się z innymi rasami nie jest mile widziane. Nie wiadomo, jak może wyglądać potomstwo qunari i przedstawiciela innej rasy, jako że Tamassrans zabrania związków międzyrasowych. Nie istnieją żadne dowody świadczące o potomkach tal-vashoth i przedstawicieli innych ras. Prostytucja Domy publiczne działają legalnie w Fereldenie, Kirkwall i Orzammarze. Chociaż uważane są za przybytki o wątpliwej reputacji, odwiedzanie ich nie stanowi tabu i nie różni się niczym od odwiedzin tawerny czy szulerni. Legendy miłosne * Jedyną jak dotąd znaną historią miłosną z uniwersum Dragon Age jest legenda o Aliandrze, która zakochała się w żołnierzu. Ze względu na różnice klasowe ich miłość nie mogła rozkwitnąć, jednak bogowie po śmierci umożliwili parze zejście się jako para gwiazd na nocnym niebie. Zobacz też * Romanse * Kategoria:Wiedza Kategoria:Romans en:Sexuality and marriage